


Глинтвейн и прочие средства от простуды

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глинтвейн и прочие средства от простуды

Ни один нормальный мужчина не любит болеть. Чувствовать себя слабым и беспомощным, не контролировать ситуацию и – о, ужас! – зависеть от настроения своей женщины – врагу не пожелаешь. Лучше уж в одиночку переживать трудные времена. А пожаловаться… ну, всегда можно написать в твиттер и через час получить триста пожеланий и советов от заботливых фанатов – чем плохо? Томми оглушительно чихнул, содрогнулся от прошедшей по телу волны озноба и крепко выматерился вполголоса. Сеанс самовнушения помогал так себе. Как, впрочем, и лекарства.  
– И где я подхватил эту заразу? – посетовал гитарист, кутаясь в старую вязаную кофту с капюшоном.  
В болезни есть еще один существенный минус – совершенно нечем себя занять. Он уже выспался, побренчал на гитаре, пока не заломило виски, попробовал посмотреть фильмы, но только поднял себе температуру. Идиотское состояние, когда не хочется ни читать, ни спать, ни есть – хоть по потолку ходи.  
– Апчхи!.. Твою мать…  
Настойчивый звонок в дверь заставил раздраженно поморщиться. Пока Томми шел к двери, он успел мысленно попросить у провидения, чтобы это была не мама, сестра, Лиз, Мия… По-правде говоря, никого из знакомых сердобольных женщин он совершенно не хотел видеть. А знакомые мужчины без предупреждения обычно не приходят… Разве что…  
– Черт возьми, когда уже Майкл сделает мне дубликат ключа?! Привет… Хреново выглядишь.  
Адам чмокнул слегка ошарашенного музыканта в щеку и прошел в квартиру, как обычно, не дожидаясь приглашения.   
– Чувствую себя еще хуже, – буркнул внезапно обидевшийся Томми. – А ты что тут делаешь?  
– Как это что? Пришел тебя лечить и скрасить твое одиночество. Ты против? Нет? Вот и отлично!   
Адам обворожительно улыбнулся и направился в кухню, потрепав гитариста по волосам. Томми потоптался на месте, почесал в затылке… Черт, ну, конечно он рад видеть Адама, разве могло быть по-другому? Просто… это как-то… Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой?  
– А ты разве не должен был сегодня записываться? – смотреть на Адама, хлопочущего на их с Майком кухне, тоже было из разряда «запретных удовольствий», но Томми решил, что ему, как больному, можно и сделать себе некоторые поблажки.  
– Ммм… должен был… Но я отменил. У тебя что, нет корицы?!. Так вот, запись я отменил, Саули отправился по магазинам, а потом встречается со своими… соотечественниками, о, я нашел… Да. Так что я могу провести с тобой весь остаток дня.  
Адам внезапно оказался совсем близко и ласково улыбнулся, проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке Томми.  
– А если будешь себя хорошо вести, я останусь на всю ночь…  
Гитарист невольно расплылся в счастливой улыбке, но тут же чихнул, ткнувшись лбом в плечо гостя.  
– А, фффак… На кой черт я тебе сдался ночью, если я ни на что не способен?  
Гребанная простуда! Томми чувствовал себя таким несчастным, как будто вся его жизнь летела к чертям из-за этого чертового недомогания…   
– Вот дурачок! – расхохотался Адам, снова потянувшись к взлохмаченным светлым прядкам на макушке, но отдернув руку на полпути.  
– Сначала лечиться! – певец наставительно поднял палец и снова повернулся к принесенным с собой пакетам.  
Через некоторое время Томми блаженствовал на диване, обложенный подушками и закутанный в плед. Его шея была заботливо обмотана шерстяным шарфом, в руках гитарист держал огромную кружку с горячим глинтвейном, а рядом на журнальном столике лежали какие-то капли и очень эффективные – по словам Адама – противовирусные препараты.  
– Пей давай, – проворчал Адам, с сосредоточенным видом встряхивая градусник. – Мама сказала – надо маленькими глоточками, а то тебя снесет, ты же тощий…  
– Еще и мама!.. – восхищенно ужаснулся Томми, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь ситуацией. – Есть хоть кто-то, кто не знает, что ты сегодня проводишь вечер у меня?  
– Ммм… – отозвался Адам, увлеченно роясь в коробке с DVD-дисками. – Ммм… ну, не знаю… Фанаты?  
Томми прыснул, чуть не пролив на себя глинтвейн.  
– Обойдутся, – авторитетно заявил гитарист, ощущая, как ему становится лучше с каждой минутой. – Кстати, у меня от фильмов температура поднимается…  
– Фильмы буду смотреть я, – вооружившись пультом, Адам забрался на диван с ногами, перекладывая белобрысую голову друга себе на плечо. – А ты будешь спать.   
– И ты для этого…  
– Да. Все, допивай и спи…  
«Иногда болеть – это так прекрасно», – думал Томми, наслаждаясь пальцами Адама в своих волосах, теплом, разливающимся по всему телу и приятной расслабленностью, одолевающей его после лошадиной дозы глинтвейна.


End file.
